Silent Irony
by BlackhawkIris
Summary: An eventual SasuNaru fanfic. Naruto has stayed completely silent for the last 5 years, due to the terrible bullying from his classmates as well as deep self-loathing of himself. His past hinders his path to a blameless life as his cousin Gaara is unable to do anything but watch his torment. Warnings: SLASH, OOCs...
1. Prologue

**Hey, I'm back. I'm working on Konoha Elite currently, trying to touch up my plot-strings. Thought I'd write this, since I've been dying to write a depressing-turned-cheeful story for a while. Hope you enjoy what I whipped up on the splurge of the moment. I apologize for the shortness, as I am still very busy. I will -hopefully- continue to write more. Please comment, as they quicken my ability to write...no seriously. They do! :P  
**

**Also, this is SLASH, which means boyxboy. If that bugs you in any way, or if you're simply super homophobic; I will nicely ask you to leave this story. I will not tolerate flames. They are immature and makes you look plain stupid because I actually took the time to write you a warning...which you obviously ignored or overlooked. :/ Please don't be an idiot or make a fool of yourself. I'll only laugh from behind my screen while eating chocolate frogs.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He and the rest of the characters in this story belong to Kishimoto and his little crew of anime artists.  
**

* * *

_Stupid._

_ Fag._

_ Geek._

_ Nerd._

_ Loser._

_ Ugly._

The list goes on and on. Kids with their cruel smiles; with curling devil horns under all their stylish hair. Claws of rapid needles, pointy and hurtful. Venomous to touch, poisonous to hear. Ignorant of everyone and everything around them.

Naruto Uzumaki clenched his fists tight; his head bent low and blond hair covering his wire-rimmed glasses.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. _

That is a lie.

It hurt just as much each time they opened their poisonous lips, with every word that came out pierced another shard of glass into his wounded heart. And despite once being strong, his will was beaten to mere shreds, not able to handle the blows.

_Are you stupid, fag? No one gives a fuck about you. Go run off and suck dicks or something. _

_ You're just a freak. No wonder your parents died. I would too if I had such a freak as a baby. _

But those weren't even the worst.

_Why don't you just disappear? No one would care. In fact, it would save us a whole lot of trouble._

That phrase had hit home. Why was he here? What purpose did he serve?

As he thought more about it…this single truth was revealed to him.

_Nothing. _

He was nothing. He was worth nothing. His purpose was nothing.

And his life had no meaning.

It was utter darkness, loneliness, and…nothing.

* * *

It had been five years since Naruto had last spoken. Five years since he had last opened his mouth or made a single noise. Only silence prevailed. It was the same silence that protected him from the torments of his classmates and come to be his only stand in life.

Five years of cold numbness. Utter pain. Total loneliness. But all in all, he finally served a purpose: he was a diminished _nothing. _His feelings did not matter, his voice did not count, and his being was nothing but an empty shell.

His nails were biting into his palm as he continued to walk jerkily. His teeth were biting into his inner lip like it was his only means of survival.

Along with being silent, he mastered the art of indifference. His face always showed no emotion, as if it had been carved of stone. But as trained as he was, he could never cover everything.

His eyes…his blue, blue eyes. They were the color of the sky—once a gateway to his spirit. Now they were the reflection of his pain. Even at the roughest moments, the times where he held onto his mask like a life-line…they always reflected his true feelings.

But everyone remained ignorant of such feelings. He was, after all, the lowest of the low. His torment gave way to their own happiness and feelings of self-accomplishment.

He was cold. He was tired. He was lonely.

And he knew he deserved it.

Five years of pain. And another year to come.

Whatever the outcome, he would face head-on. Whether he wanted to or not.

But his resentment of himself would never change.

His inner lip bled.


	2. 1 Indifference

**Aloha, everyone! Cheers, because summer school's almost fucking over!**** Then, I'll actually get the time in the world to write. Possibly. Though, I'll be going again to visit my aunt who just gave birth...so I'll probably be in a whole new business of shit. :/ Ah well. That's my summer.  
**

**Hope you guys had a great 4th of July! Yeah?  
**

**I had a lot of struggles getting the plot right for this story. But I think I have it. Maybe. Tell me what you think. :) Reviews are more than welcome. In fact, PLEASE send them. They make me so happy. ...Well, positive feedback does, anyways.  
**

**Again, this includes boyxboy, better known as SLASH. So, if you honestly cannot stand it, please kindly get the fuck out of here. The other readers deeply appreciate it. I know I do. ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Indifference**_

"Naruto? You're spacing out again."

Naruto blinked at the hand waving in front of his face, before looking at Gaara who had a concerned look on his face. His heavily lined eyes were sparked with worry as he ran a pale hand through his wavy, red hair.

Half sighing, he motioned with his hand that he was alright. Gaara gave him a somewhat exasperated look before giving up.

"You're holding your shoulder. What happened this time?"

The redhead quickly reached out to check the shorter one's left shoulder, which was being clutched in a pain-relieving manner. Knowing he would not be able withstand a worried Gaara, he held out his arm obediently, allowing Gaara to push back the sleeve of his shirt. Wincing as the redhead did so; the blonde looked away bashfully as Gaara sucked in his breath.

The shoulder was becoming a rapidly spreading bruise, colored deep purple and blue which looked very painful to touch. Other blue marks strayed around the shoulder, overlapping the healing yellow ones. Pressing gently on the large bruise, Gaara cursed under his breath, his sea-green eyes flashing in disgust for the people—no, monsters that could inflict such damage.

Flinging the sleeve down to cover the repulsive mark, his anger was squashed slightly by the cringing form of Naruto. Touching the blonde's other shoulder; he spoke in a light, neutral voice.

"Naruto, you should report this. I don't know how many times I've told you, but you should. This is harassment—they could get in serious trouble." He paused a moment in his monologue before repeating the same words he always spoke when Naruto was hurt. "I can always beat them up for you. I'm on your side, Naruto. It hurts me to see you hurt like this. And they deserve it anyways, after…" _Making you the way you are today. _

Naruto's face turned in panic, as his hand shot out as if to stop Gaara from moving. Shaking his head back and forth, his blue eyes were wide as he restrained the redhead from leaving his side. The redhead sighed, knowing Naruto's thoughts.

Even after all they'd put him through, Naruto still felt it unworthy to inflict pain back on them. If he so wanted to, Naruto could probably kick their asses all the way to Suna and back. But, he truly believed the insults they threw at him. It was like some sort of sick torture he put himself through day after day because he blamed and hated himself too. So they continued their insults and got away with it, while the blonde (within his chivalrous act) remained a pillar of hurt and sorrow. It made Gaara sick in the stomach, having seen the worst of their actions—both mentally and physically. But there was nothing he could do, as he could not break Naruto's trust. Especially not when he was this fragile. So as time went by, he continued to respect Naruto's wishes and did nothing about it. However he still made sure to stick close to him whenever he could. They didn't inflict much physical contact when he was around. But verbally, it was all the same.

"Let's go home, Naruto."

There was an inclination of his neck as he followed the redhead down the hallway, outside of the school. An ill feeling stirred in his stomach as his gut told him there was going to be bad news. And sure enough, it looked him face to face.

"Well, if it isn't the little mute faggot. What? Did you scream too much when your mama hit you for being so ugly?"

Sakura Haruno gave a cruel shrill of laughter, her loud, honey-sweet voice resounding to the others around the door. Her circle of friends also laughed along with her. Ino Yamanaka looked crudely happy as she gave a loud snort of laughter, her light blue eyes shimmering with mirth. The redhead next to her was also snorting, though trying in vain to control herself. Karin Hisagi was elated at the torturous pose that Naruto displayed, obviously taking great pleasure in his pain. Sai Yagami and Neji Hyuuga stood aside smirking at the crowd, though not stooping as low as to laugh—which would more than likely hurt their reputation as the cool and aloof. Curiosity kicked in as all the kids stopped their chatter to listen in on their one-sided conversation.

She smirked at their silent audience before leaning into Naruto's bent face. Her sickly-sweet breath fanned across his face as he kept his eyes focused on the pattern of the tile flooring.

"Well…are you going to answer? Did your mommy and daddy ever teach you that it is rather rude to leave a lady hanging?"

Ino cut in as her eyes portrayed her glee. "But wait, Sakura-dear,—his parents are dead aren't they?"

Karin added as the rest of the crowds shifted at the jab. Eyes glinting, she spoke in a loud voice, "Such a pity…"

Sakura watched as several others in the gathered crowd were agreeing to the mock. This was her show now. She smiled at Naruto's shaking figure, trying and failing to read his downcast face. Gaara bristled at her smug expression, ready to give her a piece of her own medicine, when Naruto took off. He ran out of the door, the glass swinging loudly shut behind him. Gaara quickly followed, glaring at the pinkette who was laughing again.

"What? And now that fag just picks up and leaves without a comment. His parents are probably _glad _they're dead. That way they don't have to baby a loser like you!" She shouted the last comment at the blonde's retreating back, right before the door shut after Gaara.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

The blonde quickly picked up his pace, wanting to get away from everyone and everything. Tears were forming along the bottom of his eyes, even as he desperately tried to keep them at bay. At times like this was when he felt the most vulnerable. His mask could only be held for so long.

They knew nothing—those ignorant kids at school. They were faultless. It was his entire fault. He was to blame in the end.

His parents…Minato and Kushina—perfectly loving parents. Ones with pockets full of love and forgiveness. He could barely remember them, yet their names stayed imprinted in his mind and heart. Their lives together had been short…incredibly short. But his memory served as a device of great happiness as well as a longing torture. He could still remember…

Back then, when everything was still perfect.

But perfect things never last.

"Naruto," There was some panting before the speaker regained his breath, "I…"

Naruto then realized he had frozen in the middle of the side-walk. Gaara, who had finally caught up to the speedy blonde was panting as he cleared his throat. As he was about to speak, something made him stop cold.

His eyes.

Those blue eyes behind the glasses, where half a life was filled with happiness, the other half drowned in sorrow.

They were now ridden of ice. No more was the reflection of pain…now they were empty. Emotionless, like the rest of him. Pools of glassless blue that seemed to stretch for ages. Yet, not a single residue of blue seemed recognizable to the redhead. No, these were the eyes of a stranger.

_No. This could not happen. _

_ How could he have allowed this to happen? _

_ Now, with the last of his sanity Naruto would be lost forever._

_ No. _

"NO!" Without even realizing it, Gaara had spoken the last word out loud. But Naruto gave no sign of hearing it, as his impassive face continued to stay as empty as ever. He was drowning in his own mind, yet his body gave to effort in releasing the pain. His eyes, the gateways to his once-fiery spirit lay dormant under the bolts. Gaara winced, not wanting to meet such spooky eyes.

"N-Naruto…"

_Why?_

_ Why are you giving up?_

Gaara's eyes hardened in an instance. Shaking his head to himself, his minds moved in a blur.

One thing was for sure: Naruto could not continue his life like this.

Gaara _wouldn't_ let him.


	3. 2 Indecisive

**Aaaaand...I'm back. Miss me? -_blows kisses-_ Likewise, I've definitely missed writing. Now bear with me for one more week, as finals are creeping closer. I must stand strong and STUDY...which I completely fail at, since distractions pop up everywhere. Like this one, where I've written some more. **

**I am still looking for a suitable beta for my tastes. If you think you're up to it, please comment or send me a PM. :) Take care.  
**

**And...I've recently became a beta as well! I hope I'll do ok, juggling between editing, writing, and studying. And the show begins. :/ Her name is Aimii0...do check her out, she's a sweetie. I'm beta-ing her only SasuNaru story as of the moment, Forever By Your Side.  
**

**Heh, I forgot the disclaimer last time. But here is is: I most definitely do not own Naruto- as the pure genius of such an idea belongs solely to Kishimoto and his companions.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

Indecisive

Tsunade sunk in her cushioned seat, spinning around in a full circle as she clutched her sake like it was her lifeline. She sighed as she pushed back her long, blond bangs, revealing dark bruises under her eyes from her lack of sleep. Last night had been terribly busy for her and all her underlings were on their break.

Why had she given them a break again?

Oh right, because they worked their asses off and in all honestly—deserved one. And the more she told herself that, the more she was convinced she had been drunk when she had agreed to their break petition. Her hair felt like a pile of overgrown weeds and she couldn't remember the last time she'd showered.

Running a finger over her lips, she tilted her head back to stare at the white ceiling. The sake bottle in her hand was held to her mouth as she swallowed the last of the dark liquid in one gulp. Once finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand messily, allowing the empty bottle to fall into the garbage—on top of the mountain of deleted fax messages.

She flung her head back so it rested in the air behind her chair as her eyes rolled back tiredly. Without opening her eyes, her hand whipped out to grab the white fax message lying innocently on her messy desk. Blearily she swung back to hunch over her desk, her tired eyes looking confused as she looked over the sheet.

_Tsunade,_

_ This is someone you may not remember. But think hard, if you will. _

_ This is Gaara Sabaku. _

_ Do you remember me? _

She paused here, her eyes widening as she looked over the name once more. Her lip tightened briefly as she continued reading.

_I suppose, if you do remember me, then I should be honored. But this is not the time for small talk. Trust me; I did not seek you out because of honor or my happiness. Absolutely not. _

_ But it is on behalf of my friend. He is literally dying from his own torment. It's killing me to watch him and you are my last resort. I have faith in your people, Tsunade—even if I have problems with you. Please let us set aside our differences for him. I will be forever in your debt if you resort to help him. _

_ To contact me, call this number: (209) 736-9985 _

_ Gaara Sabaku_

_ Konoha – District 27_

Swinging back in her chair, Tsunade scowled at the air. After all this time, Gaara finally appears on her monitor again. And it was only for a friend, not on his own will.

But then again…her eyebrow puckered as she thought. Gaara was never the type to socially make friends. The Gaara she knew was probably farthest from that. His naturally hostile appearance and deep voice set off anyone within a 10-foot radius of him. Who could it be that had the talent (or guts) to crawl into his dark heart to make such a lasting impression on him?

Likewise, she blew out air in frustration, there was the problem of accepting or not. They're history was a bitter one and knowing Gaara…it must have been a slash to his pride having written such a pitiful letter to her. Of course, her job also demanded she accept—which was something the sneaky bastard probably knew when he had asked. Yet, he had worded his letter in such a desperate way…

She had no other choice but to accept. For her reputation as well as her company.

She spun around once more in her seat, a pen to her lip as she gave the first real smile in weeks.

_And it'll be nice to check on Gaara again. _

* * *

Gaara had only recently purchased a cellphone. It was a razor red color, sleek in shape. It looked exactly like the image on the box.

It was repulsive.

But it was needed. He had no use for a landline or a cellphone until recently. He had no one to call on a daily basis—besides Naruto. But the blonde didn't carry a cell either, so he had never felt the need to buy one.

But now, it was crucial he get in touch with Tsunade. He had no doubts she would call, as he knew her personality well—even after the split time. She would never miss an opportunity to gloat at him. After all, he was her little nephew…as much as he loathed that fact. She was a terrible aunt, really.

As predicted, the phone sounded in a high shrill. Containing a heavy wince, he flipped it open, his eyes darkening a bit at the number before speaking.

"Tsunade. So you did call."

_"Of course, brat. Like I would miss a chance to hear your whiny voice."_

"Listen, hag. I have no time to chatter. Are you going to accept my request or not?"

_"Patience. I was getting there,"_ She laughed into Gaara's ear as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, _"But first, how've you been?" _

"My personal life is not _any_ of your concern. Now answer, if you will. I have no wish in continuing a pointless conversation—especially with _you_. Do take that personally."

_"Ouch. That hurts, Gaara. It cuts deep." _There was a pause before she burst out in laughter once more. From the phone, Gaara could hear loud sounds of splashing, indicating—as he knew it—a bottle of sake being drowned. _"Alright, brat. I've decided to accept your little request. But don't take it personally. I'm only doing this for the company…and because you asked to nicely. Now, I think I deserve a thank-you for being so considerate." _

Gaara gripped the phone tightly, his teeth grinding as he tried to picture Naruto—and only Naruto in his head. He was doing this for him. He would go through these torturous conversations with his half-wit aunt because it was the greater good of achieving Naruto's happiness.

"Thank you, Tsunade. I appreciate it."

_"Now was that so hard?" _

"Tsunade…_do not push it_."

_"Fine, fine. Little twerp. You're lucky I don't miss you. Now, I do need some facts. Who is this friend of yours—his full name, please. And also, if you would, describe his symptoms and what he suffers." _

This was where Gaara hesitated. Was he to tell his aunt about…Naruto? It could end in a disaster. But, if she was to somehow find out a different way…he winced at the thought. Running a hand through his tousled hair, he slowly drawled out the wanted facts.

"His name is…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

There was a pregnant pause, as Gaara held in his breath.

Finally there came a sharp response.

_"I'm sorry, who?" _ The words were lined with ice.

"Naruto…Uzumaki-Namikaze."

He squeezed his charcoal-lined eyes shut as he hoped to high heaven that there was just the tiniest chance she would accept the answer.

_"…Gaara, if that's a joke, I'm going to hunt you down and hit you with a sake bottle until you pass out." _She was serious, as she had spoken his real name instead of 'brat'.

"This is not a joke. I swear." There was another pause and it drove Gaara up the wall. Sure that she was going to hang up on him, he quickly added in a panicked voice, "Please—please, I know what you think—and it's not true! H-he just needs help. I swear, I will do anything—anything you want, if you would just heal him. Anything. Please consider it!"

_"What is _not _true, exactly? We all know what happened, Gaara. If there's one thing you can't change, it's the past. You know why I can't help someone like him. You know why I would refuse." _

"You—well; you have a kind heart," _As much as it pains me to say it._ "If you would just open your eyes and see past the lies. Just—just take my word for it and heal him. That is all I ask for."

_"Gaara…"_

"Please! He needs help. I've lived by him for the last seven years. And in all those seven years, he has done nothing but blame himself. I swear, it's not his fault, but everyone acts like it is! Seven years of torture…and you know what happened, Tsunade? _He stopped talking. _He fucking shut his mouth for good—just like everyone else had told him to! It's sick…barbaric, even! Five years, Tsunade. _Five years _and he hasn't spoken. _Not once_. It's always hand gestures or facial movements—and those are even rare. He's breaking inside…and the other day, you know what I saw? Huh, do you?"

There was no answer, only heavy breathing on the other side. Gaara continued without a hitch, having received the answer he wanted.

"No, you don't. You have no idea. But I do. Because _I_ saw it. His eyes—they're dead. It's scaring the hell out of me, because only the other week, his eyes had been alive. With pain, yes, but still alive. And now, it's like his soul's died. Everything inside him—gone. Like there's only a shell left. It's a shell I greet every day before school. It's a shell that I make one-sided conversations with—he's a shell!"

"You didn't see what I saw, Tsunade. This isn't regular pain—or even depression. He's slipping away and I can't do anything but watch! You have to help him—or…or…everything will be gone."

He knew how broken his voice sounded, but he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed. Because it was not him who suffered, but Naruto. It was always Naruto…why was it always him? What had the blond done to deserve such treatment? Because, the lies that were told amongst them—there was no way they could ever prove true. Only because Naruto was not that kind of person…and that was something Gaara knew well. For in all his years, he had been the only one to have ever considered listening.

_"Gaara…I…I don't know what to say."_

Reining in his emotions, he quickly sorted back into his usual expressionless tone. He felt a little embarrassed for his loss of control, but sensed that it might have persuaded Tsunade in the end. Anything that could possibly help Naruto, he'd gladly forsake his pride for it.

"You don't have to say anything. Just grant my request and do this for me."

_"…Fine, I'll do it—I already said I would accept…and even now—for Naruto Uzumaki. But I'll have you know, I'm only doing this for you—and-and you owe me one now." _

Gaara nodded, before remembering she could not see him.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Tsunade. I truly appreciate it."

_"Of course, Ga—brat. You'd _better_ appreciate this. I'll fax you a print of my employee once I pick him out. Uzumaki—he's suffering a deeper form of depression, you say?" _

"Yes."

_"Alright. If you would give me your email address, I'll fax you the info when I get it."_

Gaara complied with her demands, and they exchanged fair-wells.

_"And brat, remember—this stays between you and me. I don't want others to know that I'm putting my fingers into this Uzumaki business." _

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again, Tsunade."

_"Yah, well—enough with the thanks. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's really not your thing. On the contrary, it's rather disturbing to hear." _

"Goodbye, Tsunade." Gaara spoke dryly before hanging up. Shaking his head, he grinned to himself. He had gotten the help he needed. Now, Naruto would be alright.

He leaned back in his chair.

He couldn't wait until Naruto would be happy again.

* * *

**I know Gaara seemed OOC. But in all due time, it was greatly needed as the persuasion to Tsunade. Gaara's personality is not unlike Sasuke's, making him very proud and self-uplifting. Groveling at his aunt's-or anyone's feet- would be a great blow to his pride. And that is why he succeeds.**


	4. 3 Incoherent

**Hello again, everyone. Just for you guys, I made this chapter extra long. Or long in my standards anyways. :3**

**I've been trying to speed up the work a little, as I know we are all anxious to see when Sasuke meets Naruto. However, there is still a while to go and you will be able to see partially why in this chapter. I am trying to keep it realistic. **

**But the wait will not be long now. Thanks for being patient.  
**

**As for my life, summer school's almost over. I have about three days left...and then RELIEF. :D I'm so excited.  
**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell, Naruto is not prone to yaoi or yuri. So, I do not own it. ^_^  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

Incoherent

A tall figure walked across the wide parking lot, his ebony hair glistening like dark champagne in the afternoon sun. His suit was clean and spotless; his tie straightened and his hair tied back effortlessly. His pale skin was completely free of flaws, minus the dark bruises and indents under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Under his clothed arm was a manila folder—in which the contents were labeled and neatly placed. He stepped through the entrance, the glass doors swinging open at his presence.

Walking up to the main desk, he was confronted by the desk manager.

Nodding politely, a bare hint of a smile touched his lips. Tipping his head, he offered his greeting.

"Karin-san. I hope you've been well."

The red-haired girl jumped from her seat, hastily covering the magazine she had been idly skimming through. The man gave allowed a thin-lipped smile at the girl's frantic gestures.

Upon realizing that the person was not a customer, but an old acquaintance, she quickly stopped her movements. Settling back into her seat, she pushed back her squared black frames as she gave a pinched smile.

"Why hello, Itachi-san. Where have you been all this time? Though, you don't look the least bit less handsome than the last time…asshole."

He gave a hollow bark of laughter, unable to stay restrained. His tired eyes seemed to glow with old liveliness, masked by long years of hardship.

"Oh Karin-san, you did flatter and insult me often. You don't look half bad yourself. And to refresh your simple mind, I live in Suna. The rest is self-explanatory."

Blowing a strand of vibrant-red hair, Karin relaxed in her chair as she gave a snort.

"_Half bad,_ Itachi? _Simple minded? _I take back every compliment I've ever said about you. To think I'd almost forgotten how much of an asswipe you were. And people wondered why we never got along. You're lucky I don't give a shit what you think, brainless twit."

"Hey now…that insult was uncalled for. I state nothing but the simple truth."

"Truth, my ass. You are unbelievable—and that was not a compliment." She shook her head of flaming hair as if to shake out his ridiculous notions from her mind, "Well, for being gone that length of time, you sure haven't missed much. Tsunade-sama's as cranky as ever…and probably twice as often intoxicated. If she wasn't the head of such a booming company, she would have been broke a long ways back, I swear."

Checking the small digital clock on the wall, Itachi quickly straightened out.

"Well, Karin-san, as much as I'd _love_ to continue this conversation, Tsunade-sama is in need of me. I'm supposed to be in her office in five minutes. Would you mind telling me which floor? I haven't been in this building in so long; I've forgotten all the room numbers."

She gave him a deadpanned look before tapping a few keys into her laptop. As she typed, she spoke, "Right, as if your memory is that terrible. If you can't remember shit, then pray help all the stupid people of the world, they would all be brain-dead."

"I believe that was a compliment, Karin-san."

She glanced up quickly before glaring through her intense red eyes at his handsomely-crafted features as if to melt them. Sniffing, she replied haughtily, "As if I would give you another compliment. Don't flatter yourself too much; your brain might explode from your inflated ego. Plus, I have a boyfriend, baka."

"Well, a man's pride is all he has. And a boyfriend? You? Who would be that insane?"

"Get the hell out of here, Itachi! Your very presence is making me sick, no matter how well you serve as eye-candy. Tsunade-sama's in room C4—that's on the third floor, and in case you had any ideas of getting lost, asshole!"

"You shouldn't stare at me too much; your imaginary boyfriend might get jealous."

"HE'S _REAL_, GOD DAMMIT! AND THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I LIKE YOUR BROTHER MORE THAN YOU, BASTARD-ASS-JERKFACE!"

_Well, isn't that clever. Her mouth was as dirty as ever…same old Karin. _Itachi simply gave another closed smile, the rest of his face clearing as he walked to the elevators. Behind him, a red-faced Karin continued to fume. She looked like a bright cherry, with her flaming hair and matching red face. Itachi almost snickered.

* * *

The elevator looked as glossy as ever, as if beckoning Itachi to step on and slide his lips across the ceramic wall—if only to make a dirty spot against the clean surface. But, he was not the same psychotic child who had come here only years ago as a client. No, now he was the person giving the support and help.

When the doors opened, he was stunned at the beauty of the third floor. As a client, he had never experienced the appreciation for such magnificent artwork. He had been a moody, bi-polar child who had been on the verge of suicide. He didn't have the eyes to admire his surroundings—for back then, his life had been very dark. Now, as he looked around, he could see the light etchings carefully placed in the white walls. He slowly examined the smooth surfaces of the glass tiles and the potted plants sitting idly in on white window ledges. The sun light was streaming in through a nearby window, making the normally uncomfortable place look strangely open and lively.

The only lacking counterpart was the people. He could spot no workers bustling about and in the back of his mind; he wondered where they could all be. However, seeing as it was none of his business how Tsunade ran her therapy center, he gave it no other thought about it as he approached room C4.

Knocking lightly on the door, he waited for the muffled voice to let himself in. But instead of the normal validation, he was startled to hear the crashing of some sort of large object before a loud voice grunted him confirmation.

Shaking off his anxiety, his face appeared as cool and composed as before as he stepped inside. Trying to keep his face straight after that was…rather difficult.

The first ideal that hit him was the smell. It stank like ripe body odor as well as the heaviness of consumed alcohol. Second, his pathway was completely blocked off. Towers of crumbling paperwork stood in heaps on every available space in the small room. The spaces on top of said paperwork were consumed by bottles of alcohol—mainly sake, Itachi noticed with a critical eye. Both empty and full bottles were scattered about, even standing inside a dead potted-plant knocked to the side by some papers.

Scanning his eyes briefly over, he finally noticed the person he had been looking for. Seated in the swamped desk, Tsunade's head seemed to be smashing some papers as the phone cord hung idly knotted around her fist. Without even bothering to lift her head, she raised her hand with her middle finger motioning him closer. At first, he did nothing—only looking about with his eyes to find some sort of narrow, but walkable pathway to go through. But with urgency he finally decided to plow through the work, seeing as Tsunade seemed in no shape to criticize him.

Setting aside some of the papers blocking his view to her, he noticed that she looked in nicer terms, a complete zombie. Her eyes were framed with dark, purple bruises as her head tilted to the side—making a pillow of papers to rest upon. Her hair looked like a giant knot of straw, which Itachi knew would be a pain in the ass to untie.

Seeing as she made no motion to move or speak, he hesitantly touched her shoulder. Again, there was no response. He pushed a little harder. She shook from the inept balance and fell in a heap on the ground. Itachi's eyes were alarmed, confirming the noise from earlier to be her falling off her seat. Painfully sprawled on the ground, Tsunade's beady brown eyes glared up at him. With the little strength she had left, she pushed herself off the ground and unsteadily clambered back into her chair. Resting back, she grumbled about the many knots in her neck and back as she tossed her messy hair behind her.

Finally, she slid on her reading glasses hanging around her neck, blinking at the sudden clarity. Itachi tried to resort his expressions back to normal. Refusing to be embarrassed, she only chose to glare at him once before looking away. Taking a large swig of sake, she smoothed out the same wrinkled dress-shirt she had worn since the beginning of that week. Scowling, she cleared her throat twice before beginning.

"Itachi Uchiha. I see you've improved drastically since you last left."

"Yes, Tsunade, I have. And I see you have not gone sober yet."

This cracked the tense atmosphere. Tsunade shot him a small grin, the expression looking out of place in contrast to her worn face.

"That tongue of yours is as insolent as ever, Itachi."

"Well, I am the same brat who used to cause you so much trouble back then."

Her gaze softened as she leaned forward, her hand reaching out. Gliding down the angle of his face gently, she gave a look of satisfaction before leaning back. Itachi's frame slumped to a more relaxed position as she gave him another smile.

"No, you've changed, Itachi. Back then, you were a hormonal teen in the pits of depression. Now, you're a man—one grown with acceptance of yourself."

"It was all thanks to you, Tsunade."

She shook her head at his straight tone, smiling all the same. Though stressed and worn, she gladly hung onto the few spare moments she had with her old client. She cared for him as a mother cares for her own son. It was the simple, but special bond they had built ever since he had first stepped into her office so many years ago.

"I've missed you, Itachi," She paused for a moment. Her eyes seemed to grow misty for a moment, before they hardened into brown ice. "I can see life's been good to you, though. How's Sasuke?"

"He's doing great. You were right; he did need someone to comfort and stay by him. Now, I'm afraid he has a hard time shaking me off. He calls me 'overprotective', but I swear he's just plain reckless."

"He's a teenager, Itachi. Let him live a little."

"You mean, more than he already has? Life with him is a living rollercoaster, I can swear by that."

Tsunade laughed at his tone, while Itachi gave a small smile. It had been a long time since he had learned to smile freely. Nowadays, Sasuke always seemed annoyed because he smiled too much. His little brother was just too picky, if you asked him.

"Well, Itachi, as I assume you may have already guessed, I did not ask you to drive four hours to Konoha, only so we could talk over sake. I have a request to give you and as a therapist under the law supported by the _Green-Stem Therapy Administration_, you have the right to decline. However, I do think it is a job that only you can do."

Itachi looked confused, but nodded nonetheless. Tsunade took that as a confirmation and continued.

"Of course, I will need to know your answer as to whether or not you want to take this client after I finish explaining the circumstances. Then, perhaps we can bond a little over a few bottles of sake. Which, I cannot believe it—you are in age to drink now, aren't you? Or legally, I mean."

"Ah, yes, Tsunade, that I am. I'm twenty-two now."

"Twenty-two and still a brat, huh? Well, I suppose that will be something you'll never grow out of, no matter how old you are. As for the sake date—clear your schedule, we have a lot to catch up on, considering you never called once in all your time away, brat."

She gave him a pointed stare, as if daring him to disagree.

"This _brat_ had to take care of one _troublesome_ brother and juggle three part-time jobs. Have some sympathy, Tsunade."

"The only sympathy I have is sticking you with that lazy ass Shikamaru. You're even starting to sound like him."

"Yeah, that's generally what happens after spending a fourth of your life with the same person. Plus, wasn't it you that chose to stick him with us in the first place?"

"Actually, it was Shizune's suggestion. How is he these days?"

"Lazy…as always. He's back in Suna watching over Sasuke."

"I've always thought it was such a waste. All those genius cells in his brain are going to rot away, if they haven't already."

"Well, he still beats me in Shogi. I'm guessing that's a sign that his brain is still intact. Though, his job at the moment's settled down a lot. He always seems to be at home nowadays. Now, would you mind telling me the explanation? Mindless chatter does get rather boring."

Tsunade rolled her tired eyes, "Ah, you are right, as usual. My Itachi—a man, who'd expect it?" She gave him a sly wink, making him glare at her. Laughing, she continued, "As for the explanation. And you know the procedure: I must have your word that this does not leak to anyone not in included in the operation—la-li-da—all that legal shit. _Comprende_?"

"Of course, you have my word. Anything said in this room will stay between you and me. Now, what is this important job that I supposedly _must_ take?"

Tsunade looked a bit uneasy now, pieces of her stringy hair falling over her glasses.

"It involves Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

There was a harsh silence before Itachi spoke again.

"I must have blanked out for a moment. Did you just say the deceased Yellow Flash's son?"

_This feels strangely like déjà vu. _

"That is correct. Minato Namikaze's son. I—"

Itachi stood up, his legs almost knocking over a stash of papers.

"_The murderer? _Why, above all reasons would you be—"

"ITACHI UCHIHA—SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT THE FUCK DOWN."

Itachi sat back down, his eyebrow twitching as his eyes mirrored his confusion. Tsunade only took off her glasses to rub her swollen eyes, before blinking them many times. Goddammit, she was so fucking tired. Pray tell the day she would ever get a wink of rest. Setting her glasses back on, she leaned forward, elbows digging into her table, her chin resting on her hands.

"Itachi. He _needs_ therapy. Just like you had needed therapy. You're the only one that would ever consider taking him."

Itachi's hand shook as he blew air out in frustration.

"No. I'm sorry, but I must decline."

He stood up, his voice clean of emotions with a silver lining of polite indifference. But before he could consider plowing through the paperwork, Tsunade had stood up and yanked his sleeve back into his seat. Her grip was as strong as iron and her eyes were like hardened ice.

"Listen to me, Itachi. That boy needs help. I have a very reliable resource. Screw the law—I need you to accept. Itachi, Ga—I mean, the person who called was _extremely _desperate."

Itachi's eyes went from being emotionless to angry in a few flat seconds. Clenching his fists, he bit out, "Well, you can tell whoever this sick, desperate fuck is that he can go tell that monster to go die. I won't help him. He deserves whatever the hell he's going through, as it makes no difference to me. He killed all those people in cold blood—why should I care about him? He didn't care—didn't stop to think for one moment about all those innocent people."

"He didn't do it—or that's what his friend—I mean, my source says."

Itachi sneered, the expression looking strangely correct on his face. The twisted features gave him a demented look that reminded Tsunade of when he had first arrived in her hospital.

"So that _monster_ has got a friend. How touching. However, this situation has nothing to do with me. And I refuse the offer, Tsunade. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Itachi—"

"My mind is set. I won't help that murderer. This conversation is closed. And I will have to decline the sake date as well. Now, if you would please excuse me."

This time, he did go through the papers in rapid pace, if only to escape the hell hole he felt suffocated in. Minato's death…he clenched his fist tight, his nails digging into his palm. As he reached for the door knob, Tsunade's quiet voice stopped him.

"You're my only hope, Itachi. If you don't accept, I have nothing to give to the client. And our business's reputation is on the line here. The person who called is very, hm, powerful. If I decline, I'm afraid that would be the end of the _Green-Stem Therapy Administration_. And after all the work and effort I put into this company…a waste. A shame, really."

Itachi turned around, his one elegant eyebrow twitching.

"You…suck at making guilt-trips."

Tsunade gave him a sad look, her brown eyes glinting with hidden mischief which she hid well.

"I thought you cared for me? I would grow so indebt without this job…having to live out in the streets as some poor hobo that nobody would take care of. You don't want that to happen to me, now do you?"

"This…is not working, Tsunade. Try again."

Tsunade's eyes snapped up, instantly losing all the fake-sadness and humor. In a frantic raze, she yanked the phone of the receiver and quickly dialed a number. As it rang, she spoke again evenly, "Fine. You talk to him." She motioned him closer before handing over the wired phone.

Itachi glanced down warily at the ringing phone, "Who did you call?"

"Gaara Sabaku. He's the one that called me earlier about Mr. Uzumaki's therapy."

_"Hello? Tsunade, is that you?"_

Itachi cleared his throat before speaking.

"No, this is the _Green-Stem Therapy Administration_, with therapist Itachi Uchiha speaking. Is this client Gaara Sabaku?"

_"Ah, yes it is. And pray ask; is Tsunade in the hearing vicinity as well, Mr. Uchiha?" _

His eyes flickered to the silent lady, who nodded while chugging away at another sake bottle.

"Yes, she is. I am using her land-line at the moment. I am the therapist she has considered for this case with, uh…"

_"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His name is not a disease."_

"I understand that," Itachi seethed through clenched teeth as he forced his tone to be polite. "But you see…"

_This was going to be a long talk. _


	5. 4 Leaving

**Aaaand...I'm back. I've been without internet for about three days. I'm currently stationed in my pregnant aunt's house and been forced to induce my crazy-shit cousin. . Finally...a breather.**

**My apologies for the first half of this chapter, as it was hastily written at the airport between my two flights. I hope you will find it at least a little satisfactory. -.-  
**

**And...I think that's about it. Thank you all for your reviews! It makes me deliriously happy to read them. Seriously. -shoots out hearts-  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

Leaving

"We're moving."

Naruto didn't turn from his spot by the open window, but the slight tilt of his golden halo gave Gaara the signal to continue.

Gaara's slim figure rested against the dirty railing of the molding door, his arms crossed firmly. His expression was unperturbed as he continued in his usual monotone voice.

"My blasted aunt found me. She's…requiring that we move to Suna as soon as possible. She claims we're interfering with her work here in Konoha or something of the sort."

Naruto finally turned around, giving the redhead a full blast of his blank blue eyes as he slowly nodded. Everything he did now was done in slow movements. Standing up, Naruto crossed the room at his timid pace, his eyes staring blankly ahead. Passing by Gaara, he barely ghosted his shoulder as he walked out, leaving Gaara stationed at the doorframe to the empty room.

Of course, there was nothing to be missed in Konoha—as they had never been welcome in the first place. The final week was filled with slow packing, where the little of what was left in that broken house was carefully stowed away. And as more of the house was cleared away, the lonelier the entire space felt. Gaara could almost feel the suffocation of silence, but could do nothing about it. It now seemed as if he was talking to a blank wall. Naruto rarely ever gave any sign he was ever listening. Instead, he hung limply like a wooden doll with broken strings.

Their assigned caretaker had been on relieve—but made her way back the following week. Tenten Yuri was rarely at home…having only been assigned to watch over the house because the children were underage. She was usually at her boyfriend's house, whom she never gave the thought to share. She and the boys were not close and they held a polite and indifferent tone around each other. She handled the bills while the boys continued their schooling. It was a diplomatic setting. There was no reason for her to stay around.

The moment she stepped into the house, she had noticed the air was different. Her attitude was not one to care for idle needs, so she gave no notice. The only lacking feel was the clear of junk in the molding house. Only the stationary pieces of furniture remained, but the tables were clear of papers and the floors clean of clothes. As she stood inspecting the space around her, Gaara stepped out from his empty bedroom. Motioning his caretaker forward, he handed her a formal letter.

"This is a letter relieving you of your caretaking duties. Naruto and I are moving to Suna next week. Tsunade-sama of the Green Stem Therapy Administrations has requested a transfer for both of us to be moved to Suna for some personal reasons. We will have a new caretaker in Suna, so we will no longer be any of your business. The money for this month's payment plus a little extra for the transfer are located in your envelope. I hope everything will be satisfactory."

Tenten took the letter, her gloved fingers clutching the ivory envelope as she ripped it open. Her dark frames were pushed down her nose as she skimmed over the contents. After she had finished, she gently folded the letter back into thirds and placed it into her side-bag. Holding out her hand, her wine lips graced a smile as she leaned forward.

"Everything is perfect. I wish you and Mr. Uzumaki well on your move to Suna. Have a safe trip." Gaara gripped her hand and they shook. The usual professional pretense held tension as they let go. Pushing her sunglasses back, her dark hair curled around the frames as the smile fell from her face. Without looking back, she clutched her handbag tightly and walked out of the door for the last time.

Gaara watched her disappear until her high heels could no longer be heard clicking along the sidewalk. Then, he shut the door lightly before walking back into his room.

The rest of the week passed like a rapid tide. Gaara had decided to pull both himself and Naruto out of school for the final week, since there was really nothing to be exchanged. Sakura had been her normal cruel self—snarling the godforsaken mean comments as always. Though, her bite no longer held any sting since Gaara could only imagine with vile satisfaction the day everything would come to bite her in her sassy arse. _That _would be a day he would greatly savor.

Sai and Neji had stayed close together, their sleek looks seeming oddly satisfied as they watched the two leave for the final time. Naruto walked with his head down, his body dutifully broken. Leading him, Gaara placed an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled him through the door. He had almost felt proud for not looking back at those cruel people he was finally free of.

Naruto was still silent as ever—he always seemed to be by the window, gazing out with those empty azure eyes. Nothing Gaara said ever pulled him out of his stupor. He ate very little, his already-small frame seeming to shrink further into his skin. The redhead could only hope for the miracles that Tsunade and her asshole subordinate had seemed to reflect.

His lip tightened. _Itachi Uchiha. _The bastard he had taken the pleasure to speak with from the past two weeks. That man made his skin crawl—the way his voice had seemed painfully tight when speaking about Naruto. But Tsunade had promised him that the stoic man would be the best for Naruto…and though her style lacked luck, she generally knew what she was talking about when it came to therapy.

Glancing to the closed door of Naruto's room, he almost felt impulse to grab the blonde and shake him like a ragdoll. It infuriated him as much as tortured him to watch Naruto drift away. However, he knew that if he lost hope, then nothing would ever be relieved. If it was one thing he owed Naruto, it was his hope. The one and only emotion that he would hang onto until the day Naruto was cured. He owed the blond that much.

* * *

Moving day finally arrived. Both Gaara and Naruto held two personal suitcases each—packed with books, scrolls and clothes. Standing on the curb of their old house, they watched silently as a final black car approached. When the wheels had come to a stop, a man with a scruffy appearance stepped out. His caramel hair was tied into a high ponytail and his skin matched the sun-kissed tone of Naruto's. His most distinguished feature was the tanned scar across his top of his nose—stretching from cheek to cheek. He gave a nervous smile as he tilted his head slightly. Walking up to the two boys he stretched his arm out with an air of homeliness.

"Hello, I'm Iruka Umino. I'll be your new caretaker in Suna. I assume you are all ready to go then?"

Gaara nodded while Naruto continued to stare at the car with no particular interest. Looking flustered in his dark suit, Iruka nervously rubbed the scar across his nose. Clapping his hands together, he ushered them into the car while lifting the heavy bags into the trunk with surprising strength. After everything was stowed properly away, Iruka climbed into the front of the car, turning the silver key as the engine roared to life. Carefully backing the black car onto the gravel driveway, he began to drive. Unnerved at the lack of talk, he began to glance at the kids that would soon be under his care.

Observing the two of them, he could see both qualities that were alike and the ones that were different. Both the redhead and the blond were quiet—however, he observed that the redhead seemed naturally built to silence while the blond...seemed completely and utterly drained of emotions.

At this point, Iruka felt rather incompetent, since Lady Tsunade had refused to debrief him any more than the location to pick up her so-called "brats". Honestly, he didn't even know their names. Rather, he could see that the blond was mute, based on the way his body was set. However, the redhead just seemed accustomed to being a cold, detached being.

Catching his gaze, the redhead's sea-green eyes seemed to soak in his confusion. Blushing at being caught in the act of staring, he turned his attention back forward. Clearing his throat, he decided it was time to carry the conversation.

"Ah, well…as you know, I am Iruka. So, what are your names?"

Without blinking at the awkward pause, the redhead spoke in an indifferent tone.

"Gaara Sabaku. And the blond is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto continued to stare out of the window at the blurring objects of nature. The soft blond locks blew past him as his silver frames were pushed against his face. The inanimate object looked strangely large in contrast to the petite blond. Both boys looked far too skinny to be healthy.

"Well, Gaara, Naruto…I hope the sudden move wasn't too much of a hassle. But, don't worry—Suna is a very nice place. The area is nice and warm—though it can get very hot at times. But, our endless supply of water keeps the majority of the citizens cool. There are nice palm trees scattered about and if I should dare…our people are very welcoming too. You guys have nothing to worry about."

Again, he was only met was silence. Glancing back, he spotted Gaara giving him a very intense stare. But refusing to be meek any longer, he just steadily returned the look until the redhead looked away. Naruto continued to look out the window, motionless.

"And being your new caretaker…you should know a few things about me as well. My full name is Iruka Umino—with no middle name. I work full-time as an elementary teacher at Prairie Wheat Elementary School. I love cooking and I collect anything related to dolphins. I also am a huge reader and I love looking at art—though I'm not too good at it. There is nothing I hate—but I dislike any type of nuts, since they give me rashes. And…that's pretty much it. Is there anything you'd like to share?"

Gaara's eyes momentarily rested on Naruto's still form, before turning back to Iruka. Slowly, he sighed, stretching his pale fingers in front of him. His thin lips spread as he began to drawl in a scratchy, low voice.

"You already know my name. The only thing I care about is Naruto. We are cousins. As for everything else…I have no physical or emotional attachments. Whether my home is in Konoha nor Suna—I do not care. However, I do hate anyone who feels the need to belittle those who are less fortunate than themselves…" His green gaze seemed to darken deliberately.

Iruka just nodded, but didn't say anything after that. Gaara seemed to wait for the tanned sensei to repeat his questions to Naruto. But Iruka knew that for some reason Naruto was mute and he didn't feel that it was any of his business…yet. When they felt comfortable enough, they would tell him themselves. He would not need to pry—as long as they did not pry either.

The rest of the ride deemed smooth. For four hours, there were brief moments of conversation before long pauses of silence. But, likewise, Iruka felt a tiny lift of his heart with Gaara gave him a rare twitch of his lips after each time he spoke.

* * *

"Sasuke," Itachi quickly said as he reached out to stop his brother.

Sasuke Uchiha jerked his wrist out of his elder brother's grasp before swiftly turning around. His feathery smooth locks seemed to reflect the house lights. An agitated expression split the usually serene features on the younger Uchiha's face.

"What is it, Itachi? Must I remind you that I have better places to be than in your presence?"

"Now, now otouto, please don't be hasty. I have a request to ask you."

Sasuke's dark eyes flashed with anger as he clenched his fists.

"The last time you asked for a request, we moved into this shit of an apartment because of your job. Please don't take too much offense if I truly do not want to hear any more of your requests."

"Sasuke, I know that was an abrupt move on my part, but it is all to benefit—"

"Your newest conquest, yes I know. Now, if you would kindly move—"

"_Sasuke, _listen to me."

Itachi moved to block the door, his hand clutching the doorknob. Sasuke's lip curled sourly before he muttered, "Fine, I'm listening. What do you want?"

"My client is around your age. He and his cousin will be attending the same school as you. I require that you try to befriend him, as it will make my job much easier. Iruka's their new caretaker, which is why I had to request a move. They'll be moving in next door. But at school, he needs someone who will talk to him and—"

"Itachi, I've already moved with you to this shitty apartment and now you want me to befriend a social outcast? Are you on drugs?"

"It is a direct order from Tsunade-sama. Do not tell me you're going to disobey such an order, otouto. I do not think you are that incredibly stupid."

"Move away from the door, Itachi. I am not listening to this any longer."

Itachi sighed before standing aside. As Sasuke fluidly walked out the door, Itachi called out behind him.

"I am asking this as your older brother and your guardian. You will—" _SLAM. _The door slammed shut behind the heated raven, rattling the hinges to the small apartment room. Itachi sighed once more, blowing a few pieces of obsidian strands away from his face. The deep-set lines on his porcelain face made him look older than he was.

Shikamaru Nara stepped away from his hidden spot in the kitchen with his arms crossed. Yawning, the chocolate-locked man spoke with utter boredom.

"Well, isn't this a troublesome situation…?" He gave another large yawn, not bothering to cover his mouth. Itachi didn't look away from the door.

"I swear…he's getting worse every passing day. It's like I blink once and he's suddenly a moody teenager…what the hell happened?"

"It's called adolescence, Itachi. Sasuke's just adjusting to becoming a grown-up. They're supposed to be a little moody."

Itachi tilted his head towards the ceiling, "Shikamaru…he's literally a ticking time bomb. That's not something you call a 'little' moody." He raked a pale hand through his low ponytail, "I just don't know what to do with him anymore."


	6. 5 Invitation

**Last night I had an idea blurp. Literally dozens of ideas came bursting through my brain vessels and completely dissolved in the palm of my hands. I think I have them all written down now...and have most of the scenes planned out in Silent Irony. I was like "HELL YES!" in the dead of night and my sister may have kicked me just in spite of that this morning. :) :) :) **

**Uploads may still come up slower than usual. I have a three-hour time frame to write in...which I may or may not use to write in actuality. Distractions come freely for me...so, er, yeah. I'll try my hardest though. Please review for quicker updates, sweet cheeks! :)  
**

**I still don't have a beta, sadly. If you have the background and is interested, please feel free to contact me or leave a message in the review box. I check my messages daily...  
**

**Disclaimer: Must I add...I don't own Kishimoto's work. It's sad, I know...but I don't think I could handle such a massive manga INC. :D  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

Invitation

The younger Uchiha was still fuming as he approached the exit of the apartment. The entire time he was storming down the stairs, he had been muttering dark curses under his breath.

His brother just didn't understand him. It was like Itachi wanted to smother him until he couldn't breathe any longer. He clenched his fists until the pale skin stretched thinly over his bones.

His glare was deadly as he stepped out of the damned apartment he had been forced to move to. Itachi had a lot of nerve asking him to befriend whoever was messed up enough to even need therapy. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's do not stoop as low to become friends with losers below the economic bar.

He continued to stalk forward, his head bent as his shoulder's rolled with tension.

_CRASH. _

"Ah, shit..."

Sasuke shook his head, trying the clear it of fluttering birds and spirals. Opening his eyes, his hand immediately reached to calm the roaring headache currently storming through his head. He could see through dazed eyes a head of blond hair plastered to the side of his underarm.

Scrambling away, he quickly pushed the blond off his arm. Standing up, he held his bruised arm, flames nearly spewing from his eyes.

"What the hell was that? Don't you even watch where you're going, baka?"

He then noticed the redhead standing behind the blond with glasses, supporting the dazed boy as he stood. The redhead looked livid, his face passive but his eyes glowing with anger like twin fires.

"You were the one who ran into him. Don't you go around blaming your inability to walk across a flat surface on anyone else."

Sasuke sized up the tiny redhead; both of their eyes spitting fire as the blond stumbled forward. He was caught again by the redhead whose expression did not change. Sasuke and the obstinate redhead continued to glare at each other.

Fed up by the silence, Sasuke finally spat out haughtily, "And who might you be?"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for others." The redhead countered, his expression slowly draining back to its usual bored look.

Looking enraged, Sasuke barely managed to hold his righteous tone.

"Well then, I suppose we'll settle as strangers. Tell that blond idiot to stay the hell out of other peoples' way."

He shot a glare behind him as he stalked off. The redhead looked unmoved as he watched the raven walk off. The blond only wavered silently, his gaze continually fixed to the granite floor; his body still supported by the redhead behind him.

A few moments later, Iruka stumbled over. Under both arms were the boys' heavy suitcases. But, he had insisted he carry them over, since the boys themselves looked far too skinny to handle any weight-lifting work.

Staring at Gaara's lingering gaze, he stopped and dropped the bags.

"Oi, Gaara-kun? Did I miss something?"

* * *

"I swear she's the worst. She accused me of looking at some other girl's tits. I mean seriously? They were literally in my face! What was I supposed to do other than look at the damn things? It's not like she has any to show me, damn bitch!"

"Suigetsu…she's your girlfriend, remember? She ought to get mad if you look at another girl."

"Yeah, well, she never blows off her damn top when I talk to you, Hinata."

"We all know you think it's hot when Karin gets mad, Suigetsu. Quit complaining, you're being a damn chick again." Sasuke spoke sullenly, his mood still downhill.

"What the hell, man? You seem more moody than your usual 'I'm-so-badass-I could-kick-your-ass' look." The albino took a large sip of soda to accompany his complaint. Suigetsu was dressed in a white t-shirt and purple slacks. His skin seemed deathly pale, matching his white hair which occasionally brushed his shoulder.

Hinata leaned forward, her long blue-tinted hair swinging over her largely accented breasts. Dressed completely in black and silver, she looked like the angel of death. Yet, her lavender eyes seemed filled with dutiful compassion as she spoke.

"It's Itachi, isn't it?"

Sasuke simply sighed, his eyebrow still furrowed as he muttered dark curses under his breath.

"Ding-ding-ding and Hinata wins a prize. Now, if you would get your arrogantly grumpy ass off your damn pedestal; tell us your damn family problems! We're all here to listen, because we're obviously your damn therapists!"

"Juugo, please hit Suigetsu for me. My hand can't reach all the way around Hinata."

The silent orange-topped man complied with Sasuke's request. Suigetsu touched the bruise on his head lightly, complaining about being a human punch-bag. Everyone ignored him.

Suddenly, a blond stormed in, his expression almost twice as dark as Sasuke's. His high, blond ponytail swung angrily as he collapsed into the empty seat across from Sasuke. There was a tightening in his fists as everyone waited silently for the explosion.

"GODDAMMIT, UN! SASORI-DANNA IS SUCH A PAIN UP MY ARSE—"

"Yeah…both in a theoretical and literal sense."

Hinata elbowed the muttering albino, while trying in vain to hide her own laughter.

"—HE KEEPS SAYING MY ART ISN'T ART, WHICH IT OBVIOUSLY IS, UN! HIS ART IS SO _NOT _ART BECAUSE ART IS ONLY A BRIEF FLASH OF BEAUTY …EVERYONE KNOWS THAT, STUPID DANNA!"

"You are the obvious novice in the perception of art. Everyone knows that art is eternal, you baka."

"NO, ART IS AN EXPLOSION—BRIEF AND BEAUTIFUL, BUT STAYS IN YOUR MIND FOREVER—"

"Art is timeless—a piece that will never disappear, but stand as a gratifying masterpiece for ages and ages to come."

They continued to bicker. Sasori sat down next to the blond, almost unknowingly, much too caught up in the argument to notice. Everyone else watched in stifled laughter as the two argued senselessly—the usual.

Sasuke was getting a major headache as he watched under hooded eyes at the two bickering artists. They were much to compassionate about their own artwork, yet seemed to disagree on all aspects of it when it came to each other's pieces. Every once in a while would be alright…but their arguments on the standards of art took place almost daily! It was insane—and a huge annoyance to the raven. _Fucking idiots. _

Thinking back to Itachi's request, he almost sneered in everyone's presence. But the artists' quarrel turned everyone else's attention away from him—so he supposed that was a plus. No more nosy idiots trying to dig up his family life. Idiots—all of them.

And what was his own brother thinking? First, moving into a 'temporary' home in some shitty apartment place. He had said it was only for half a year—but seriously? How was he to explain to his friends that himself—an Uchiha, had gotten demoted from a literal mansion into a fucking three-room apartment? He had some pride, goddammit, and his fucking brother just had to mess with it.

And reflecting back to the fallout…he supposed he could have been a little nicer with the whole deal of bumping into the blond. It had been his fault for not watching where he was going anyways. But, it had been a bad time to comment, so he had ended up exploding. That was bad Uchiha temper for you. But…the redhead's eyes just made his blood boil. His face had seemed as if he had been challenging the raven straight-on. The nerve!

He sighed, grateful for once that his friends could be such a distraction. He would spend the rest of the day out of that stuffy apartment, if only to stay away from his devil of a brother himself. That is, until dinner…where he would once again be treated as the child he had already grown out of.

* * *

Gaara straightened against the wall, surveying the empty space before him. The walls were painted mustard yellow with dainty white drapes fluttering from the large, open window. The view from the second-story apartment room was pretty amazing, but the entire setting of the room made Gaara want to…puke.

Sighing, he gently set his suitcase on its side, slowly unzipping the outer flap. Holding it open, he looked through the contents of his worn clothes with little satisfaction. In all honestly, he wanted to dump the contents out his outrageously large window. But instead of doing so, he resisted his strange urge by unzipping the side flap.

Inside laid a necklace with a silver music note at the end. The entire piece of jewelry seemed to shimmer in the sunlight shining through his window. He closed his eyes for a brief moment—where everything around him was painless.

There was a knock at his door and the brief moment of peace was gone.

Looking apologetic, Iruka stood at the open door to the yellow room. There was an envelope in his hand, which remained unopened. Iruka respected other peoples' privacy.

"Here, this came from our next door neighbor."

He handed over the envelope before closing the door lightly. There was a pause before he opened it again.

"Er, sorry again, but what would you and Naruto like for dinner? I would ask him too…but…"

He drifted off, a light blush dusting his cheeks. The scar on the bridge of his nose seemed to darken. Gaara looked at it thoughtfully, but decided against prying.

"Anything is fine…but no ramen please. It upsets Naruto."

If Iruka thought anything of the odd request, he gave no sign of it. Instead, he simply nodded before shutting the door again lightly. Gaara waited for a moment, but when it seemed his caretaker would not open his door again, he turned his attention back to the unopened letter.

His pale finger dug under the flap, tearing open the top of the envelope. Pulling out ivory paper, he slowly began to read the letter written in Itachi's fluid handwriting.

_Gaara,_

_It is only common courtesy for a neighbor to invite the new movers over for dinner. If you would, please come over for dinner tonight at 6:00 as a welcome from the Uchihas for your pleasant move to Suna. It will be our first official meeting. _

_Also, I must warn you; I have one irritable brother and a lazy companion to house. _

_Itachi Uchiha_

_Room 37_

* * *

**Things are picking up, aye? :D Please review or...-smirks evilly-...I make sure Sasuke and Naruto NEVER meet! :D MWAHAHAHA! Oh, the delights of being an authoress. CHE.  
**


	7. 6 Dinner

**Sorry, sorry for the late update! I've been without internet for the past few days...I just got back from my 3-week trip! Safe and sound, thank the gods. Likewise, I've had this typed during my period without internet. So, yer, hope you dig it.  
**

**...  
**

**And that my failing mimic of a gansta.  
**

* * *

Chapter Six

Dinner

Itachi creased the collar of his pressed shirt, silently preparing himself for the dinner encounter. Shikamaru stood slinked against the drawer, his arms crossed.

"Dinner, Itachi? Troublesome way for an introduction, I'll say."

"Everything's troublesome in your standards, Shikamaru. Must I always remind you that?"

Shikamaru unglued himself from the opposing wall, his arms coming loose from their position. Placing one hand lightly against the sink counter, he bent his lanky body to accustom Itachi's height.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

Itachi shook his head, refusing to believe the phrase that had come from the lazy genius.

"No I'm not. For god's sake, this is just therapy…it's not unlike anything I've done before."

Shikamaru checked his teeth in the mirror, his tongue curling over his ivories. After a moment, he straightened and leaned back against the wall as before.

"No…" He spoke slowly, as if testing the words on his mouth, "It's not unlike any of your other sessions. But your client is Minato Namikaze's son…_that's_ different."

Itachi straightened his tie before sitting lightly onto the armrest of his bedroom sofa.

"Well…Shikamaru, you tell me what to do then, if you're such a genius. That boy doesn't even know what a…_man _his father was."

"A 'man', Itachi? Nice use of words. Very articulate."

"Shut up, I'm serious."

"I know you are. And I'm telling you to not to worry so much. You said it yourself…he doesn't know his father. He doesn't know what family is. So become someone that is family to him."

Itachi looked thoughtful.

"You know, Shikamaru—you're very ingenious. I've always wondered why you didn't become a therapist yourself."

Shikamaru's eyes turned playful, his expression almost losing its usual lanky boredom.

"Like how Tsunade griped on about my rotting brain cells? Oh, the horror!"

"You, my friend, are an idiot."

"And only a few moments ago, I was a being called a genius."

Itachi chuckled once, almost losing his grasp on his nervousness. But, it all came tumbling back like rolling stones falling on top of him. The clock sitting on his drawer continued to tick—each tiny movement of the hands bringing the time closer to 6:00.

"So, I have to play 'big brother' and trap him into spilling his secrets? God I sound like a passive torturer."

Shikamaru only gave an uplift of his lips, each hand slipping into his vacant pockets.

* * *

Itachi sat composed at the head of the small rectangular table; a homely checkered tablecloth lain over the wooden surface. Sasuke sat grumpily slumped on his wooden seat; his bottom feeling uncomfortable as he could not get used to the uncommonly hard surface. Shikamaru lay lazily strewn on the battered sofa, his hair tied in his usual ponytail. They were waiting as the clock continued to move forward.

Finally, the long-awaited knock sounded at the front door. Itachi smoothly got up to turn the knob, his face pleasing as he prepared himself to play the happy neighbor.

He turned the knob to reveal an emotionless redhead and a slightly shadowed blond.

"YOU!"

Neither occupant at the door jumped at the sound. Instead, Gaara tilted his head to directly stare at the surprised raven. His green eyes narrowed slightly at the Uchiha, who was already composed once more. Itachi looked between the two uncertainly, taking in Gaara's flat face and Naruto's too-skinny-to-be-healthy frame.

Feeling a stare on his neck, he tilted his head to see Shikamaru urging him to unfreeze with a move of his eyes. Quickly remembering his status, he placed the happy smile on his face again. It was time to act.

"Oh, so I see you've already met. Terrific! Well, I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. In the corner there, that's Shikamaru, my colleague. We share the rent in this apartment. And Sasuke, you've already met—?"

"No," Gaara spoke sullenly, "We only had the misfortune to _bump _into him earlier today."

Itachi face-palmed in his mind, but managed to keep his outer appearance neutral.

"Ah…I see. Well, Sasuke's about your age, I'm guessing?"

"…Yes, perhaps. I'm Gaara. This is Naruto—he doesn't speak."

Sasuke perked up in the background, his tone dark with mirth as he spoke.

"You mean—he's mute? What a joke…"

He waited for the glare from the blond that was sure to follow, after being accused. Yet, the occupants other than the redhead were surprised to see the blond gave no comprehension that he had heard anything. He continued to stare blankly at the floor in front of him through his overly large glasses.

_Damn Sasuke for ruining the atmosphere. I'll be having a "talk" with him after this. Yet…_Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. _It seemed the situation was far worse than he had originally perceived. The blond didn't even bat an eyelash at Sasuke's rude comment. _

Gaara only clenched his fists, his face seeming more strained than usual. His dark aura seemed to intensify, even as he ignored the rude raven behind the smiling one.

"It's no joke. Likewise, our caretaker is unavailable to join us tonight. Again, he gives us his apologies."

"That's alright. We just wanted to see our new neighbors, right Sasuke, Shikamaru?" God…he sounded like a house-wife. How humiliating.

Sasuke only snorted and looked away, his hair blocking his obvious smirk. Shikamaru hummed in agreement, his thumbs twiddling as he stared up at the ceiling in boredom. Itachi cursed his unresponsive companions to high hell as he turned back to the guests still standing at the door.

"Oh, do come in Gaara, Naruto…dinner is ready. I hope cooked vegetables and smoked salmon is alright with both of you. I am not much of a cook—and neither is my brother or associate. I mean—we do have a menu for take-out ramen or Italian if you'd like that better."

Naruto's only noticeable reaction was the slight cringe at the word 'ramen'. Gaara's eyes narrowed further, his tone neutral as he spit out the facts he was sure the older raven already knew.

"It's alright…we'll stick with your home-cooked meal, thank you."

Itachi, of course, already knew Naruto would react badly to the word 'ramen'. Yet, he wanted to see the reactions first hand to determine how to motivate Naruto in the near future.

"Well, then I suggest we get to the main table then. Sasuke, would you come bring out the dishes from the kitchen, please?"

Sasuke stood up slowly, his dark clothes seemed to seamlessly glue to his figure. He gave no opposition to the request other than a low glower.

The standing body sat down in the vacant spots as Sasuke disappeared into the tiny kitchen. There was a silence as Itachi tried to redirect the awkwardness in the air.

"So, where did you guys originally live?"

There was a pause before Gaara replied.

"Konoha…"

Sasuke returned with two dishes in his hands. Setting each down none-to-gently, he gave a side glare at the redhead before sitting back down. Gaara only retaliated by glancing at Naruto briefly before glaring back. The blond stayed motionless in his seat, his hands knotted tightly in his lap.

* * *

Naruto wasn't as daft and unaware to his surroundings as everyone thought he was. Generally, he could hear every little word that was spoken, but chose not to react.

_You mean—he's mute? What a joke…_

He was so close—so incredibly close to reacting. Oh how he had wanted to respond with a glare or a yell…but it was as if his entire body had turned against him. He was trapped inside his body with no escape.

…Yet, that did not worry him for some odd reason. Perhaps, it was because he had allowed it. He had allowed himself to become so incredibly weak and immobile. Even at certain times that lack of emotions made him feel a surge of pride. Pride, because he could war off those unseemly, hurtful words. He could turn his back to them—to not retaliate because he was that much stronger than them.

But, when that inch of hope—that tiny ray of light that made him feel so incredibly strong—it was always pushed away by his past. Hammered down until it was no longer visible in his cold heart because he knew he deserved that pain. He didn't deserve to feel strong, to feel hope.

Those people that he called cruel were right. Perhaps, every single word spoken from their lips was true in some pretenses. He was ugly, disgusting, and a…monster. He believed it and that made everything that much more painful and…that much easier to bear.

This was why he did not reply, did not respond nor react to Sasuke's comment. He didn't deserve to…or he didn't deserve to give that ray of hope a chance to appear.

The present to Naruto was more like trying to see the outside world through a shimmery veil. He could hear what happened, yet his eyes didn't perceive the notions quite as fast. He was careful to mask all sense of emotions from his eyes, because he knew how soulful they were. They were like the windows to his inner fire—which now only held a hidden spark, too tiny to ever spot through all the darkness inside him.

But through that tiny veil, he could hear the pitiful conversations Itachi tried to start after every uncomfortable silence.

"So, you guys live alone? With one caretaker? Interesting…you see, our parents are no longer with us either. They died when I was very young…and Sasuke was literally a newborn."

"Shut up, Itachi."

"Sasuke, what did I say about being rude around our guests? Which reminds me…because of your earlier comment; I am suspending your allowance for this month."

"What? Ass—" At the glare of his elder brother, he fell silent. Itachi turned back to the guests who were silently eating.

"You have my apologies for my brother's rude behavior."

To Naruto's left, Gaara nodded without speaking.

Sasuke had been uncharacteristically snarky throughout the entire dinner. His comments were no less rude than usual, yet his expression seemed to bridge between moody and faintly curious. The blond seemed to interest him. And a curious _and _moody Uchiha was something no one wanted to meet.

"Say, Naruko—or whatever the fuck your name, why do you have those weird scars on your face?"

Of course, Naruto did not answer. But before everyone's eyes, the blond seemed to freeze in mid-movement. Gaara's slow actions also seemed to pause, his aura darkening to an almost suffocating pretense.

The redhead slowly relaxed his muscles again, his fingers inching towards the napkin sitting folded at the corner of his barely-touched plate. He lightly rubbed his thin fingers against the soft fabric as everyone else waited in baited breath for his response.

Finally, he looked up, his gaze searing to those who met it. Itachi was stunned at the utter fire that burned in those green eyes. They were filled with haunted sorrow and baited anger, yet the porcelain features of his face looked completely smooth and emotionless. What a mask this young boy possessed…it was possibly twice as impenetrable as his own.

"Naruto…has a scar on his stomach from a…bad experience in his past. Those scars on his cheeks were self-inflicted as a reminder to himself." _Of what a monster he is..._his silent words were left unheard to the others, yet they all noticed the unbearable air of grief that followed his solemn words.

Naruto stayed frozen as he heard Gaara's answer to the rude raven's question. His fists clenched again, his body as straight as a pole. His head was bent so that his greasy hair covered his scarred face, hiding himself from the prying eyes.

He believed it.

_He believed he was a monster. _

* * *

Itachi slowly ran a brush through his long hair, as he silently pondered earlier events of the dinner. It was around 9:00 PM now and he was dead tired for no reason at all. However, there was something that seriously bothered him about the blond called Naruto.

He had used his therapist eyes to check over the blonde's physical body, but could find no visible scars other than on his face. Gaara had stated there were scars on his stomach as well, but those had been made in the past. The mysterious past of Naruto Uzumaki.

But those whiskers worried him. If they were self-inflicted, it meant that Naruto had purposely driven a knife into his own skin to mar it. And to think, Gaara must have been there to witness it—or at the least the end result of it all. All that blood…it made Itachi almost queasy thinking about it.

But another thing also bothered him. Did Naruto have a venting place for his hatred of himself—his loneliness or fear? One of the number one venting styles seen in the therapy world was cutting. Cuts on the wrist generally, but other places as well: ankles, thighs, biceps…yet, Naruto had worn shorts and a short-sleeve and he could see no signs of past marring in his tan skin. It was unsettling…because if Naruto didn't have a venting place…

_Did that mean he kept everything bottled inside?_

* * *

**So, things are picking up, yes? The meeting did not go as smoothly as I had first imagined. But, I'm almost stroked out of ideas, so this will have to do. I'm still stuck on the whole 'school-life' shit and things...I should really stop writing school fics. -sigh- **

**Well, please review-you know the deal. And thank you for all your reviews! I love reading them...and replying at rare moments when I feel an urge to. ^.~ Some of you probably know this weird whim of mine. Heh.  
**


	8. 7 Dreamscape

**Ookay...I think I've simply been putting off writing the whole "school" scene...so, I hope you don't mind this odd chapter. Heh. ^_^ **

**As for clarification that was brought to me in my last update, Naruto believes himself as a monster. Gaara does not think that in any circumstance. Neither, does Naruto think Gaara thinks of himself as a monster...whew, sorry if that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. In the simplest way of speaking, Naruto thinks he's a monster. Any phrase in italics that has something to do with himself as a monster generally is what Naruto thinks of himself.  
**

**...That aside, I may not upload in a while yet. School starts in 2 days...and I'm going to be an annoying freshman in highschool. Crazy shit, right? Anyways, I'm going to so busy, so uploads may take longer than usual. But, have no fear, I have no sense of abandoning this story. :)  
**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ENTWolf101 for writing such inspiring reviews. You're the best, darling. :)  
**

**That's all for now, please review for quicker updates! I'm almost at 100 reviews! -squeals- You guys are the best!  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Dreamscape

_In the distance, he could barely make out hills…hills the color of blood. He couldn't recognize his surroundings, yet he didn't feel panicked. The sun was a deep burgundy and when he raised his arms, he could see that they were as white as snow. _

_ A figure appeared before him…wearing a robe of drifting blackness—in the darkest obsidian. The hood was pulled up so Naruto could not make out the person. He couldn't control his movements; it was as if he was a lifeless doll being propelled to move towards the idle, hooded figure. _

_ His arm was raised as he approached. Naruto could not feel the restraints of his hand. He could only control his lips…yet, he did not speak. In his mind, he whispered the words. _

_**Who are you?**_

_Slowly, the hooded figure in the red desert pulled down his hood. _

_ It was Gaara. _

_ "Why did you kill them? My parents, my siblings—my family! Why?" _

_ Why?_

_ Wasn't that the question…_

_ The figure of Gaara sank onto his knees, his cries of agony breaking Naruto further as he strained for his body. But again, he could do nothing but watch. _

_ "Your hands, they're covered in their blood!" _

_ His head was turned and Naruto could feel before he could see the dripping red blood flow from his fingertips, staining his white skin. For the first time, he noticed his robes. They were a black color similar to his cousin's. The blood ran from his hands and onto the robe, where the color seemed to disappear against the darkness of the black. _

_ When he looked up again, Gaara was gone. The hooded figure was still there, the head completely covered once more. This time, without the need to ask, the figure pulled down his hood. _

_ This time it was his father. Behind him, another shadowy figure appeared—his mother. Kushina's hear was a brilliant, fiery red—standing out further against the reddening scenery. Minato stood in front, his black robes turning to white. His mother's stayed black. _

_ Reaching out his hand, Minato cupped his son's chin, forcing Naruto to look up. Staring straight into his blue eyes, he slowly spoke. _

_ "My son…" _

_ His voice trailed on, yet as he meant to continue, a flash of something hit him in the back and he fell motionless. Dead. _

_ Naruto clutched the arm he had used to hit his father's back, the fingers going slack as he dropped the disgusting weapon dripping with Minato's blood. _

_Kushina stepped over the strewn figure of her husband, her finger immediately level with her son, her eyes burning with fury. With hatred. _

_ "My husband cared for you and this is how you repay him? You are no son of mine, you selfish, ungrateful monster!" _

_ Her voice vanished as she disappeared, along with the body of her husband. _

_ Now Naruto was alone, his black robe continuing to collect the dripping blood of his white hands. The desert was a lonely place, the deep red sun setting in the distance of the pink sky. He sunk to his knees, holding his head in his bloody hands as he screamed out in agony._

_**What have I done?**_

_ For because, in that one instance where he had killed his father…_

_ He had felt nothing but pure pleasure. _

He awoke to screaming. Yet, even his he tried to catch his breath, the screams continued. He soon realized…it was coming from himself.

Pushing the screams to a stop, he lay shivering under his many worn blankets. Yet, his body was strangely slicken with sweat. He rolled to the side, his legs flopping over the edge as he sat up. He clutched his head between his shaking hands, trying to stop the rapidly resuming images that seemed to flash before his very eyes.

Broken Gaara, his dead father, his hating mother…all those expressions they had made.

Gaara had been crying—something his cousin thought to be a sign of weakness. His cousin was so strong…seeing him break down like that because of Naruto made him feel unbearable pain and grief.

His father had been compassionate, his robes white to signify his pureness. Yet, he had been slain—tossed carelessly aside by one single action. Naruto had killed his own father—just as the angel died by the demon's hands.

And his mother, whose expression was one to portray her unbearable hatred. That face he had seen on so many others, but hurt a hundred times worse on the woman he had never talked to. The woman that despised herself for giving life to the breathing monster, when her own husband lay dead at her feet. She had brewed hatred for her own son.

Suddenly, his bedroom door came crashing down, as his cousin ran in. Gaara was still dressed in his day clothes, even as the clock blinked 3:00 AM. He had a strange case of insomnia, in which he didn't ever sleep.

Jumping in the blonde's bed, he quickly pulled Naruto against his wiry chest. He was barely big enough to carry anything larger than his own weight, and yet his arms still felt secure to the heaving blond.

"It was just a dream, you hear me? Naruto, it was just a dream…nothing from it was real, I can promise you that."

_But really, could he promise that? Naruto had killed his own father…that was real—he had seen the blood, felt the rise of pleasure. It was true, what Kushina had said. _

_ He was a monster. _

Gaara felt Naruto tense up, his hands balling up the corners of the redhead's cotton t-shirt. Naruto had nightmares almost nightly, where in occasions he would wake up screaming. Yet, whenever the redhead held him, he never felt any traces of tears. The blond never cried.

He held the blond until he could no longer feel the racking shivers and his breath had calmed. Slowly, he untangled himself from the sagging blond, feeling shoots of pain straight in his chest as he saw the brokenness of his cousin. Every night was the same—the same feeling of utter hopelessness and fearfulness for Naruto. Never knowing when his cousin would simply give up on life itself, yet never feeling able to give any soothing help either. He was truly a useless cousin.

"Hey, Naruto," He bent down and brushed some of the blond locks away from Naruto's face, so he could see the blond better, "It was just a dream, alright? We've been through this before. It's nothing in reality, so there's nothing to be scared of."

Of course, his words were just as empty and meaningless. He didn't even know what the blond dreamt of every screaming night. Never knew the meaning to why he awoke in piles of pitiless screams. Why was he so useless?

As he continued to whisper the pointless phrases, he heard a slight cough. Looking up through tired eyes, he could see Iruka standing beside the bed, holding a bowl of soup. Smiling lightly, the teacher's rough night appearance seemed to glow softly as he urged Gaara to take the soup.

"I know I look like a scarecrow at the moment." He almost smiled as the redhead seemed to blink a few times to clear his mind. "But please, take the soup. It's chicken soup. Feed some to him, it should make him calm down and feel better."

Stunned, Gaara did as the teacher asked and took the bowl. His green eyes were wide as he caressed the spoon in the soup. Dipping the end in gently, he filled the spoon to the brim before bringing it out. Blowing lightly, he waited for a few seconds for the soup to cool a bit before nudging the end into the motionless blonde's parted lips.

Iruka watched silently, his chest blossoming with compassion for the redhead who looked so young, yet took such lengths to take care of another. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a tiny uplift in his heart when Gaara accepted his help.

Naruto seemed to swallow the soup without any real awareness. His glassy, blue eyes blinked slowly as he tasted the richness of the broth. It loosened a bit of the tightness in his chest.

There was complete silence as Gaara continued to feed the blond. Iruka stood aside, his clear brown eyes capturing every loving movement the redhead inflicted on the blond. He felt a deep sense of gratitude and far-fulfilled peace for being able to witness such a delicate moment.

It made him wish for a family of his own as well.

* * *

"Well, isn't this exciting! You'll be starting school tomorrow. Here are your uniforms; I hope the sizes are correct. Your forms are all signed and you're all set to go to Suna High tomorrow. It is a very prestigious school. Oh, Naruto, here are your glasses—clean and clear of dirt. Gaara, these are your folded socks. By the way, the door that you broke last week will be fixed this Monday. I just called the repair-man this morning, so everything should be alright." He thought for a moment before pulling out an envelope, "And oh, our next door neighbor asked me to give this to you."

It was the following week since they had moved in and everything was finally set in place at the apartment. Iruka was feeling rather lively this fine morning and had made sure to finish all the extra chores around the house. Already, clothes had begun to pile up—though Iruka was a very picky clean-freak who demanded every space be clean down to the last millimeter. So, Gaara and Naruto had to revert their old habits to school the brunette's strict wishes.

Iruka handed over the sealed envelope to the redhead, who took it demurely. His expression was schooled to accommodate Iruka's lively spirit. Naturally, Iruka found other chores to do around the house and left the redhead and the blond to their morning duties.

Naruto neatly placed his glasses on, his movements still jerkily slow. He blinked a few times, seeing the contents of his room clearer than ever. He stood from his spot on the floor and picked up a bath towel. Without words, he had signaled to the redhead that he was going to shower.

Gaara waited until the bathroom door had shut before ripping open the envelope. Hastily, he splayed the contents to read the annoying therapist's words.

_Gaara, _

_ Last week's dinner went smoothly, to say the least. I hope the rest of your week was well. _

_ I hear you will be starting school tomorrow with client Naruto. I wish you luck at that. I have informed my dear otouto to please try to be friendly, though I suppose our last dinner has changed any sort of possibility of a good exchange. I apologize on his behalf for his rude behavior. _

_ Also, I feel so old-fashioned when writing this letter. Do you have any form of laptop or online computer? If possible, please do get one. It would make our weekly exchanges much easier. _

_ Lastly, based on last week's dinner, I have concluded one thing: Naruto needs some sort of outlet. From your past inscriptions, I have not seen any sort of physical venting channel for Mr. Uzumaki and that is something I am concerned with. If he keeps everything inside…that would prove disastrous to his own mental health and stamina. _

_ Please give me an overview of Naruto's likes and dislikes, in order to choose the correct outlet for him. Send this with your next letter. _

_ And over all, have an enjoyable time in high school. _

_ Itachi Uchiha _

Gaara crushed the paper between his fist.

Damn that Uchiha for being so irritating! The day Gaara actually goes out to buy a laptop will be the day pigs fly. Getting a cellphone was already surprising, not to mention completely irksome.

He slowly unclenched his fist, letting the crushed paper fall onto the floor. He pulled out some paper from under the bin of his cousin's desk, before unhooking a pen from his pocket.

_What Naruto __used __to love: Ramen, talking, drawing, singing…_

_What Naruto hates __now__: Ramen, talking, drawing, singing…_

* * *

**Now, it has come to this drastic moment...school! Aah! It comes in the next chapter...but, I have no idea what highschool is like, considering I'm entering this year. So pray that I'll be able to find my way around my own school and be able to write my experiences in a silent Naruto and broody Gaara way. . **

**Thanks for your support! Please review...and wish me luck. ^.^  
**


	9. 8 Sorting

**I just realized I am crap without spell-check. -sigh- I've been writing on wordpad, which has no spell-check, and then I upload on here...and shit erupts. **

**Anyways, apart from that minor issue, I've recently been taking a long-needed break from writing. I'm sorry if I left any of you guys hanging, but it had to be done. There have been some drama issues at school...though, I have to say my first year of high school was not all that bad. My friends have some big issues though...and with each other, it seems. GAAAH...no more school talk.  
**

**I apologize at the short length. I'm sorry it's like shit chewed and spat out. I'm writing at frankly 11 PM at night because I am crazy and an insomniac. Well...homework has really been pushing me these days. Yeah. **

**I may not write for another month or so. I have parts of this story plotted, while others are still a mystery to me too. So...please be patient, and in the mean time do write a few encouraging reviews. Christ knows I need some encouraging...drama sucks.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Sorting

Gaara walked into the kitchen, looking neatly awake as he scanned for the rich aroma in the air. Immediately, he spotted Iruka waving at him, dressed in a over-sized, red apron, holding his skillet like a wand.  
"Hey, Gaara-kun. I'm frying eggs and pancakes. How many do you and Naruto want each?" Iruka tilted his head, waiting for the redhead's answer.  
Gaara, still not completely used to the homeliness of his new caretaker, simply froze before speaking in his usual low voice.  
"I'll have one of each. Naruto will have the same."  
Iruka nodded to himself, listing the ingredients in his head. Though, inside, he was quite incredulous. Honestly, these were two 16-year-old boys he was cooking for. Yet, they're serving sizes were equivalent to a small child's.  
As Gaara was pulling his chair out, Iruka turned around from the stove again.  
"Sorry to be such a bother, but would you mind getting taking the bread from the refrigerator?"  
Gaara nodded briefly, not used to such common questions in his household. Likewise, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the package of bread stored neatly inside. Iruka tipped a nod while flipping a browning egg on the pan.  
"Oh, and could you take out two slices and put them in the toaster? That would be so helpful."  
Again, Gaara did as he was told. Pulling apart two slices of wheat bread, he pushed them into the toaster. He pulled down the lever and the red light appeared on the bulb. The brunette in the apron shot him a grateful look.  
"Thank you so much, Gaara-kun. You can sit now; your pancakes and eggs are almost done. By the way, have you seen Naruto yet this morning?"  
The redhead shook his head, while pulling out one of the wooden chairs from the table. Iruka sighed, his scar more prominent as he wrinkled his eyebrows.  
"Goodness, I hope that angel child is alright."  
Angel child?  
Gaara looked down at the many scratches made in the surface of the table. Someone had been rather careless, as there were many scorch marks as well. The long burns made Gaara's eyes darken as he pondered Iruka's usage of words.  
Naruto, to anyone but Gaara's eyes, was considered a monster. However, his new caretaker seemed to share the same mind-set as him. It was a nerve-wracking thought, but somehow made his cold heart feel several degrees warmer.  
He would decide in the future if Iruka was worth opening up to. For now, he would just endure the oddly happy man.

* * *

After a miniscule breakfast, along with the ragged appearance of the angel child, Gaara and Naruto set off to their new school. Iruka wished them well from the entrance of his house, as the distance to school was close enough to walk to. The directions were simple enough and the route seemed relatively safe, so they were sent off with Iruka's good-luck.  
There were shrubs alike to their own kind scattered along the dusty road and the air already felt warm even though it was still early in the morning. Both boys carried their worn backpacks, their dusty shoes chewing up dirt.  
The sight of Suna High was nothing compared to Konoha Elite. Yet, it had a welcoming grace within the red-bricked surface and dusty windows. Rows of solar panels lay aline in stacks of three along the roof of the school. Again, the vicinity was without many plants, only a few bare sprouts here and there.  
Gaara pulled open the reflective door with Naruto shadowing silently behind him. There seemed to be no one else in the school. The halls were bare as they entered, the silent walls bouncing back the sounds of their footsteps.  
Where was everyone?  
Upon entering, the blonde never once lifted his head to look at his surroundings. Gaara noted this with distaste, hoping that the idiot therapist might actually perform a miracle of sorts. It made him sick to the stomach watching this shell of his best friend trailing like a encased zombie behind him.  
Suddenly, the redhead straightened. Footsteps were approaching, he could hear them. Light as they were, Gaara always had much more sensitive ears than anyone in his late family. They were coming from the left hallway, fastly paced.  
Gaara looked up just in time to see a male in the most feministic form. He was wearing a long white robe, tied at the waist with a pink strip of cloth. The entire bottom had a satin trimming, which hung loosely and trailed behind the man as he walked. His hair was unpinned and flowed like a long curtain of water down the man's back, floating at each step. It was glossy and smooth, with ebony strands the length of his waist. Small, delicate hands were clutched at his skirt, as if trying to outrun something behind him.  
The small man's large doe eyes widened at the sight of the emotionless redhead and lowered blonde. He quickly stepped up to them, dropping his skirt as he went.  
He gave a low bow, as a warm smile touched his lips.  
"Hello, my name is Haku. I've never seen either of you before, so I assume you are both new?"  
Gaara stared at him without moving, his eyes silently testing the girly man. Haku rolled on the balls of his feet, feeling uncomfortable as anyone would be under the redhead's heavy gaze. After what seemed like forever, Gaara nodded slowly. Haku regained his bright smile, his eyes seeming to curve into happy slits.  
"Well, I'd like to welcome you on behalf of the Scarlet Ibis. Welcome to Suna High."  
The sea-green eyes narrowed at the odd name. Scarlet Ibis? However, Haku did not explain his odd welcome, but instead beckoned the men to follow after him.  
They walked for a ways with Gaara strictly staying about five feet behind Haku. Naruto, of course, stayed about a breath away from his protector, his shaggy head still bent in the same fragile position as always. Haku made awkward conversations, as Gaara didn't give the pretense to help him out with responses. Instead, he subjected himself to memorizing each and every tiny aspect of the passing building, as something to pass time with.  
Finally, the man stopped in front of the closed gym door. He turned and smiled apologetically before explaining.  
"You see, it is simply bad luck that you have come on a Wednesday. Every Wednesday at Suna High, the five houses spend the first two hours running relays and brain teasing games. Even the principal and teachers join, so no one is at their offices right now. They should all be in here, though I must warn you...it is mighty pandemonium inside. Please be careful."  
With that warning, Gaara was placed at an even higher suspicion, his body slightly curving into his cousin's as a way of protection. Haku only glanced sadly at the blonde before pushing open the large doors.  
Almost instantly, the sounds of shouting and laughter exploded like the volume had been switched on. Gaara involuntarily cringed as Naruto seemed to burrow his head into the redhead's back. Haku still had the apologetic smile as he lead them through the swarm of kids.  
He was explaining something, though the redhead had to strain his ears extra hard to listen through the noise.  
"-Five teams, where each one tries to earn as many points as possible. At the end of each semester, the house with the most points gets to go on a free vacation that is within the school budget. Test scores along with homework grades and such are also counted, along with freebies from games such as these held only on Wednesdays. Last year-" And that was all Gaara could catch. Though, he seemed to have a better understanding now of the odd school that would soon be a part of his daily life. And Naruto's, he remembered.  
He felt a tug at his shirt sleeve and upon reaction, pulled back. Haku looked surprised, but under Gaara's harsh glare, hurried on. He gestured towards a woman who had a terrifying mess of hair pinned to her head. Long, coarse hair seemed to stick out like porcupine needles all around the messy array, though the bun seemed to be snugly attached to her head. She was undeniably athletic, her skin glistening with sweat as she worked over the current basketball she was dribbling.  
"Principal Mitarashi! Principal Mitarashi! We have some new kids that need to be sorted!"  
The woman turned around, her eye twitching in annoyance as she spotted the source of the irritation. Haku caught his breath as he ran up to her, staying a good meter away from the irritable lady as he explained the predicament.  
"More new kids?" She blew some air out of her nose in annoyance. "It seems we've been getting them a lot lately. Though, never have had the unluckiness of coming on a Wednesday." She gave a sturdy laugh, while bouncing the ball up and down a few times.  
Anko exchanged a few more words with her student before sighing. She then turned to beckon the two forward, eyeing them warily as she clutched the orange sphere firmly in her hands. Gaara returned her gaze heavily, his khoal-lined eyes defiantly willing her to separate himself from his cousin.  
With Haku standing awkwardly next to her, Anko immediately dismissed him.  
"Thank you, Haku, for bringing them to me. You earn the Scarlet Ibis fifteen points for good citizenship. Mark that, will you?" She pulled out a small booklet, roughly ripping out a page from the many layers of red. Haku thanked her brilliantly, before stalking away with his prize.  
"Now, back to you two." Once again, she looked over them, her dark weary eyes washing over both cousins like a rush of ocean water. Gaara fought against the will to shiver. Her gaze was quite cold, even as her outer appearance seemed laid-back and cool.  
She stepped closer, circling Gaara and Naruto like a predator, instantly making the redhead raise his guard. He didn't like playing the prey in any circumstance and being stared down like this made him extra snappy.  
Anko leaned back after a few moments, as a stray volleyball shot at her face. Before it landed on its target, her hand snapped up and caught it out of harm's way. A busty, ebony-rinsed female ran up, her pale lavender eyes apologetic, though hinting some hidden humor. She was clothed in black and silver, metals running down her wrists like a machinery on display. Her hair was stomach-lengthed and danced like butterflies behind her as she ran.  
"Gomenasai, Mitarashi-sama! I did not mean to bump it so far!"  
Gaara waited for the bite he knew would follow, and was quite surprised when Anko did nothing but smile. Even though the smile was rather pointed in itself; he had thought she would have at least bitten the girl's head off.  
"It's alright, just be careful next time. Don't be so careless, though it is nice to see you're practicing again, Hinata."  
Hinata had neared them, her dark curtain of hair laying smoothly over her clothes as she came to a stop. Anko handed her the ivory volleyball, which the girl took happily. Then, her lavender eyes landed on the silent cousins.  
"Oh...new students, Mitarashi-sama? Have you sorted them yet?"  
"Nope," She popped the 'p' at the end. "I was about to though, before a volleyball almost sliced my nose clean off."  
Hinata gave a wry smile, rubbing the back of her head with her palm.  
"I'm very sorry about that. But, it's good to see your reflexes have not slacked, sensei."  
"Don't be cheeky, maggot."  
"Gomen, sensei."  
Anko's gaze targeted the redhead again, his posture immediately straightening at the cue. She looked in deep thought, as Hinata stood aside quietly humming to some melodious tune. Finally, at long last, Anko made a decision.  
"Alright, listen up. You, the redhead will be a Scarlet Ibis and the blonde will be a Rufous Hummingbird. Sound good?"  
"No."  
It was the first time Gaara had spoken aloud, his voice low and sharp. Anko raised her eyebrows, her lips twitching madly.  
"And why not?"  
Gaara only gave her a scrutinizing glare, his eyes revealing his afflictions.  
"Naruto. Stays. With. Me."  
Anko and Gaara locked into a sort of staring contest. Hinata continued to stand on the sidelines, obliviously humming at the sparks in the air. Her gaze was sturdily fixed on the blonde glued to Gaara. He was so small-looking and delicate. She noted that his gaze was firmly focused on the dirty gym floor, tracked with dirt and debris. Yet, he never once looked at the friction around him. Not once, and Hinata's eyes were especially keen on details.  
"Fine. You and Naruto will be in the Scarlet Ibis house. I am only allowing it this time because..." She trailed off, switching her gaze onto the second boy hunched into Gaara's back. "Anyways, once the next hour is over, you can come to my office and my secretary will print off your schedules." Aiming towards the girl now, Anko spoke. "Hinata, would you mind showing them around their team center afterwards. I would have Haku do it, but he's already among the crowds."  
She nodded, her pale hands slowly dropping and catching the light volleyball in her arms.  
"Now that's all sorted, shoo! I must level the score with Ibiki. I've already delayed enough scoring time." With the clear dismissal lined in her words, Gaara vaguely followed Hinata, as she lead them off. His hand briefly latched around Naruto's shoulders, a protective shield of sorts as they walked through the various games being played in large masses.  
As he walked away, he suddenly realized the principal had not once asked his name, nor Naruto's. Yet...she had said Naruto's name with such assurance; a slip of the tongue perhaps? Very odd, indeed. He quietly pondered on to himself, his arm taunt as the girl lead them deeper into the crowd.

* * *

**By the way, I have no idea what went wrong with the spacing. If you know how to fix it, please do tell me. This squished-up lining makes all the words blur together. Grrr...  
**


End file.
